


西行

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 在他们离开 U17 基地的路上，发生了一段小插曲。





	西行

*

“很想唱骊歌，很想探洪荒。”

 

*

结束了。手冢想，拎着行李站在巴士站牌边，察觉到什么再抬头时，纷纷扬扬的雪花自天空中同他打了照面。

又是一年冬天，又是一场雪。

时岁自他身边匆匆奔过，于是“手冢国光”这个十五岁的少年胚，尽管坚硬，也被草草打磨出了一个大人的模样：成熟，也有裂缝。而今他站在这里，风雪撩起他衣角发梢；他脊背笔直，不摇不晃。

 

“啊，差点没能赶上。”

手冢注意到了由远而近的脚步声，在对方进入社交距离时才转过头来。来人和他一样拎着行李走在雪里，没有打伞，却全然没有感到困扰，仍是一副轻松的模样。他笑着说：“真巧啊，又见面了，手冢君。”

“大和部长。”手冢同他打招呼，不可避免地露出了一丝意外与困惑的神情。

而这罕见的微妙的情绪流露，被大和佑大照单全收：“和手冢君一样，我也要离开基地啦。”他的语气轻快得仿佛在叙述一件和自己无关的事。手冢并不清楚事情的原委，此时却为这份轻快隐隐感到哀伤，由来无方。

 

不过，显然，手冢内敛的情绪并没有传达到另一个人那里。一切都在大和的计划之内。本来他也只是打算在3号球场待到能和手冢打上一场球为止——按照他对入江的说法，“我去把他弄丢的东西还给他”。

现下，他已经亲手把手冢遗失的东西交还了回去，饱受折磨的手臂终于也可以好好歇息一番。再者，胜负姑且不论，引退前最后一战的球场对面站着手冢国光，其实是他赚到了，不是么？虽然这样说听起来仿佛大和留在训练基地只是为了和手冢重逢，但手冢已经做完了手冢该做的事情，他也做完了他要做的事情：他们都自由了，可以离开了。

只是在分散以前，他们还有一小段共同的路要走，仅此而已。

 

巴士来了之后，他们一起上了车。

雪花拍打在车窗玻璃上，晶莹的颗粒化成一道道拉长的水迹。车里的暖气开得很足，在这样温暖的环境里，如果没有交谈，就只能陷入尴尬或昏睡。两种手冢都不想要，他猜想大和也是。

最终是年长一些的青学部长打破了沉默：“手冢君？”

被点名的人下意识地回答：“在。”

这瞬时绷紧的回答让大和忍俊不禁：“哎呀呀，手冢君不必如此严肃……又不是在审讯。”

车身在经过减速带时颠簸了几下，手冢下意识地握紧了手边的扶手，然后强迫自己从这不合时宜的紧张中慢慢放松下来：“嗯。”

 

停顿了几秒，大和说：“那场比赛，越前君赶来看了。”手冢明白他说的是哪一场，思维只在“越前”这个名字上缠绕了一会儿。

“越前君，将来会成为杰出的网球选手的。”

这也是他们的共识。

空调出风口一刻不歇地吹着暖气，雪花还是安静地落在车顶上。

大和说：“手冢君，谢谢你……”这里几乎有一个停顿，但他还是坚持说完了：“……陪我打完这场引退赛。”

手冢惊诧的目光几乎是立刻望了过来，依然是被大和照单全收，毫不动摇地接受。最终手冢接受了这个事实，没有劝慰，也没有疑问。他没有感到愧疚，大和也没有感到遗憾。他们都没有辜负那场比赛。

 

“那么，大和部长接下来有什么打算？”

大和似乎是认真地思考了一番，回答道：“嘛……还是很喜欢网球啊。”说到这里他抬起头，笑着看了一眼手冢，算是自我解嘲。手冢松动了表情，递给他一个极浅的，了然的微笑。他接着说完：“手臂没办法支撑高强度的训练了，以后大概会去教小孩子打球吧……”

 

而那实在是很好，很好的事了。

 

*

“很想抱月光，很想钻漩涡。”

 

*

到站之后，他们一前一后下车。车站依旧只有一个光秃秃的站牌，大和从背包里找出一把伞，在两人头顶撑开。他们各自的目的地是完全相反的两个方向，但大和还是想要至少送这位后辈上车。

行程至此，要说的话也几乎都说完了。他不必提醒手冢去了德国要照顾好自己；也不必叮嘱手冢认真训练、成为出色的选手；至于告别的话，还是留到几分钟以后比较合适。

在这离别倒计时的当口，大和开始审判起自己来——他做这件事时熟练得几乎让自己焦躁。

两年前他抱着“捡到宝了”的心态发现了手冢，无论如何要留下这位出色的后辈，期待着少年带领青学网球部再创辉煌；一年前他也许还能肯定自己的做法，但已经不可避免地掺杂了些许怀疑；而今他觉得，尽管选择是手冢自己的选择，归根结底却是他的责任，是他交付了过于沉重的负担……他早知道无法两全，却还是把手冢推向了被迫做出选择的境地；初三时他引导手冢扛起责任，却没能来得及教他如何保护好自己。

好在今日一切顺利，为时未晚。

 

回过神来时，大和才惊觉，他已经和手冢在雪中站立成两棵沉默的松柏。侧目看去，手冢并未表现出任何不满，甚至还有一丝舒适与自如。这让大和忍不住暗自松了一口气。

手冢要乘的车终于来了，大和送他上了车。

“一路顺风，手冢君。”他说。可临别时他又不慎在手冢平静的神色里撞到了一丝哀伤，于是大和拍拍手冢的肩膀，给予了他能给的所有鼓励。手冢应当要往前，也注定一路向前，去到他不曾也无法去过、去到没有人曾去到过的地方。他知道手冢不会犹疑，不会后悔；他只是不想看到他难过。甚至没有细想究竟是为什么。无论是手冢还是他。

 

巴士沿着道路开远时，雪已经停了。大和站在路边抖了抖伞面上的雪，小心地收起了伞。

尔后向着相反的方向转身离开。

 

 

完。

**Author's Note:**

> * “世界那么大，你要去看看。”  
> * 歌词来自《彳亍》。  
> * 大和冢是日我回NPOT坑的CP……这对简直BE得惨烈又温柔。（但这篇东西的确是 Gen 向啦。）
> 
> 我只要一写YY/TK就废话没完没了。这回是凌晨手机激情码字，手速比平时快很多，没有多想，只是很单纯地把看TY战时有过的想法自然放出来而已。这篇算是给自己的交代，毕竟这对在NPOT里真的BE了。题目叫西行，T往西飞德国；也是惜行，T离开前他们最后走过的一段路程。NPOT里T（至少走的时候）大概不知道那是Y的引退赛，我心里还是有点疙瘩，所以干脆自己解开了。（……）  
> 讲真，两位柱子真是一脉相承地拼。我自己是觉得，Y大概会愧疚，但绝对不会后悔；引退赛还了T自由，也见识到了T走入新境界，作为对手很满足、作为前辈很欣慰吧。  
> 我很喜欢青学柱子组，所以带了一句龙马同学。提到小柱子时有一句“这也是他们的共识”，这个“也”字来源于“手冢会成为出色的网球选手”这个前提——他们都知道。至于T，我知道OOC了，但我就是想让他在Y面前笑一次。Y喜欢逗T玩嘛，反正T都走了，消灭一个遗憾也是好事。  
> 有个地方好像没写清楚，我解释一下：他们都没有想或者都没有想明白的是，Y为什么不想让T难过，和T为什么难过。  
> 最后，Y真的是个很通透的人，T也是，希望自己能像他们两一样勇敢而洒脱。


End file.
